


Forever (and Ever and Ever)

by alphaofallcats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Art Student Eren Yeager, Attempt at Humor, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Wears Glasses, M/M, Overuse of italics, Romantic Fluff, So Many fluff tags, the title is cheesy but i give zero fucks, they're so in love it's ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaofallcats/pseuds/alphaofallcats
Summary: Eren and Levi finally get the chance to be in love.





	Forever (and Ever and Ever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mustehelmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustehelmi/gifts).



> Written for the tumblr prompt: My spirit is like a cockroach, it can’t be crushed.
> 
> I want to thank the babe for being so patient and waiting so long for this. The idea changed so many times, then this happened, I got carried away, and now it's surpassed what was supposed to be a small one-shot. Oops.
> 
> Also a big thank you and many hugs to [rolling-wavves](http://rolling-wavves.tumblr.com) for beta-ing this last minute! And for helping me along the way <3

Here's to the lives that you're gonna change  
Here's to the infinite possible ways to love you  
I want you to have it  
Here's to the good times we're gonna have  
You don’t need money, you got a free pass  
Here's to the fact that I'll be sad without you  
I want you to [have it all](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFkTu8Y1KLs)  
— Jason Mraz, 

**—— September 2016 ——**

It kind of happened like this: Eren met Levi in college and they picked up where they left off. Well, no. It was better than where they left off, because this time around they were free to be ridiculously and happily in love. 

And when Eren walked into his German Literature class at eight in the morning ( _why_ , he knew better than this, what self-respecting Junior took eight a.m. classes?) to see none other than Captain-Fucking-Levi sitting in the middle of the lecture hall, he took a swig of his coffee like he was downing a shot of vodka for courage and proceeded to march down the stairs with more determination than he had when he wanted to free humanity. 

Levi startled when Eren dumped his backpack on the table with a loud _thud_ — Eren should have been concerned because his drawing tablet was in there — and yanked out the seat next to his. 

“Hi,” Eren said, plopping down with more force than he intended. His body was buzzing, and it had nothing to do with the caffeine from his mocha with two extra shots of espresso and everything to do with _Levi_ , who was alive and breathing and sitting _right next to him_. 

( _Finally_. He finally found him.) 

The thick-framed glasses perched on Levi’s nose were new, so were the two piercings in his ear— just the one ear, which meant Levi probably had a high school identity crisis. He seemed smaller, but maybe it was because of the oversized Slytherin cardigan that was slipping off his shoulders or maybe it was because Eren was six feet tall. His hair still looked silky soft and Eren had to resist the urge to lean forward and _smell_ him. Did he still use vanilla scented soap? (It wasn’t too expensive in this world.) Or was he more of a strawberries and cream kind of guy? (Eren personally used orange and pineapple citrus but that was because no one could stop him.) 

“Eren.” Levi’s voice cracked around the first syllable but his eyes were just as Eren remembered, chilling yet somehow still warm. 

Eren shivered. 

“Had I known you were going to be here I would have brought you tea.” He held out his coffee, twisting the cup so Levi could see the Starbucks logo on the side and grinned so hard his mouth hurt. “We can share; don’t worry, I don’t have herpes.” 

The professor walked in before Levi could respond. The shock and disbelief melted from his face as he scooted his chair closer to Eren. He bit the inside of cheek before foregoing the coffee to instead scrunch his fingers into the bottom hem of Eren’s Wonder Woman sweatshirt (which he stole from Mikasa two years ago and never planned on giving back.) 

Casually, Levi glanced Eren over, ignoring the professor who was handing out the syllabuses to the kids in the front row to pass back. 

(The packets looked huge and Eren had to withhold a groan. Fuck the gen-ed filler classes. Intensive writing requirement his _ass_. Who wanted to write a 12 page paper on Kafka’s view of the absurdity of life? Not Eren, that’s for sure. But maybe Levi...) 

Levi’s expression made it clear that it wasn’t a big deal that he had just anchored Eren in place. But even if Levi hadn’t done that, clasped onto him with a white-knuckled grip, Eren wasn’t planning on going anywhere. No, he had a mocha to finish and a lecturer to ignore. 

Halfway through the hour (because this professor was apparently from the ninth ring of hell, leader of the Betrayer of Students, a cult that declared it okay to start teaching on the _first day_ back from summer break), Eren uncurled Levi’s fingers from their death grip and linked them through his own. 

With his free hand, Eren was pretending to take notes, but he was really just doodling. First rose bushes, lavender, and daffodils, then moss creeping up the side of a cottage, a picnic table with two cups of tea and a chess board, a bird feeder opposite a mailbox, a cat sleeping on the sill of an open window. Lastly, far into the horizon, he sketched an ocean, the sun glistening along the gentle waves. 

At some point, when Eren was squinting at the page and trying to fill in the shadows, Levi squeezed his hand. 

Eren bit back a smile and squeezed back. 

**—— October 2016 ——**

“Fuck you, don’t laugh at me.” Levi looked partially offended, face set in a scowl, and partially embarrassed, a pink flush dusting across his cheeks and down his neck. 

“I can’t believe you,” Eren said, his jaw nearly dropping. “You’re posting photos of your food! On Instagram! Who _are_ you and what did you do to Captain Levi?” 

“Captain Levi died in a terrible accident involving a crippled leg and falling off his horse after a long ride one afternoon.” 

It got too quiet. Levi paused swiping through the filters and glanced up from his phone. Eren looked horrified and so terribly upset that Levi had to bite back a pathetic noise that threatened to escape his throat at the sight of him. 

“Whether it was his actual horse or Lieutenant Kirschstein is up for you to decide.” 

Eren’s cheeks puffed up as he attempted to hold in a laugh. He reminded Levi of a chipmunk. A chipmunk crossed with a scruffy puppy. A chipmunk-puppy hybrid. A chippuppy. A deadly combination of cuteness. 

“I’m _kidding_ , jeez. I died because Hanji poisoned me. Snuck something in my tea.” 

“Are you seri-ous?” Embarrassment shaded Eren’s cheek a furious red when his voice cracked. He cleared his throat before adding, “You can’t be serious. No way. Why would she do that? She wouldn’t do that.” 

“I drowned in the ocean,” Levi said flatly. “Offed myself because I was too heartbroken to go on without you.” 

“Levi.” He could see the gears turning in Eren’s head as he started to think about it and Levi knew the exact moment Eren realized he was playing right into Levi because he crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. “Now you’re teasing me, I don’t believe you.” 

“Armin whacked me over the head with one of his books and I blacked out and hit my head on his desk on the way to the floor. 

“Levi.” 

“I burned in a horrible fire. Suffocated from the lack of oxygen.” He shook his head like he was disappointed in himself. “Couldn’t get out of the house because I was too busy taking a shit and my pants were around my ankles.” 

“Levi.” 

“It was tragic, honestly.” He smirked, meeting Eren’s eyes with an almost playful look. “You should have been there.” 

“I am so _done_ with you.” But he wasn’t. Levi knew he wasn't. 

“No, you’re not. Because back to your earlier question, I am your boyfriend, and you are mine. As my boyfriend, you’re obligated to like my Instagram photos.” He tried gritting his teeth to show how serious he was now but Eren was looking at him with a goofy smile and it was impossible to even fake agitation. 

“Aye, aye, Captain.” 

Levi rolled his eyes and picked up his phone again so he could go back to scrutinizing the slight differences between the two filters he wanted to use. They fell into a comfortable silence, Levi using his free hand to show off his exceptional skills in The Art of Eating With Chopsticks while Eren struggled. 

The boy could work any paintbrush or stick of charcoal or calligraphy pen or digital stylus, but chopsticks? No. Levi gave up teaching him two weeks ago; this wasn’t their last lifetime. Levi wasn’t obligated to teach him anything. No maneuver gear spins, no moral lessons. This wasn’t life or death anymore and Levi embraced it wholeheartedly. Except… Eren really was hopeless and at the rate he was going he would probably starve to death before he figured it out. 

Eventually, Eren released a strained sigh, then squared his shoulders and straightened up in his seat. “I’ll fucking learn this, dammit. My spirit is like a cockroach, it can’t be crushed.” 

Levi’s hand froze mid-air, his chopsticks clicking together as he glared at Eren. 

“Can you not talk about bugs while I’m eating?” 

Eren rolled his eyes and leaned across the table, stealing a sushi roll with his fingers. He popped it in his mouth before Levi could swat his hand away. 

“Swowwy—” 

Levi arched an eyebrow at him. 

The sun pouring in from the storefront window cast Eren in a dazzling glow. His eyes sparkled in the light, a smooth crystal green that was accentuated by the obnoxious blue Cookie Monster pullover that Armin had gotten him for Christmas one year. 

(“It’s because I was a monster!” Eren told him, but he didn’t sound bitter. He was actually _laughing_. “So it only made sense that I became a monster here too.” 

Levi had to admit, if Eren was going to be the monster of anything, he preferred cookies over titans.) 

Bringing his hand up, Eren wiped the corners of his mouth with his sleeve. 

“You are disgusting.” 

Eren smirked while Levi took a bite of another roll. “I bet you hate that you can’t throw your rank around in this world. It must _bug_ you—“ 

Levi threw a chopstick at him, but Eren only retaliated by grabbing his bubble tea and sucking obscenely on the straw. He popped it out of his mouth, swallowed hard and obnoxiously licked his lips. 

“I will backwash in your ‘Aesthetic’ drink,” Eren threatened, but he was giggling. 

Levi was going to kick him, but thought better of it, and crossed his feet around Eren’s ankle. 

They stayed like that until they left. 

\- - - - 

Later that night, much later, Eren started from the very first Instagram post, 1 of 213, and liked every single photo. On the most recent, he sputtered, nearly choking on the handful of m &ms he had shoved into his mouth. 

> @jaegerandpaint you threatened to backwash in my drink but the joke’s on you, i still would have drank it. (you’ve put much worse things in my mouth)

**—— November 2016 ——**

“Holy shit.” 

Eren suppressed a laugh because Levi’s eyes narrowed, swirling with something that could be denial or lust. Or both. 

“Armin’s _hot_.” 

This time, Eren couldn’t suppress the laugh. But he did manage to muffle it in a kiss to the top of Levi’s head. He took in a deep breath (peaches and cream, Levi used peaches and cream scented shampoo) and grinned ridiculously. 

“I know. I’m so happy he didn’t keep the same haircut.” 

Levi almost couldn’t believe it, but Armin was right there, taller than he was before, his hair longer, pulled up in a bun. He was nodding along to something Farlan was saying, probably something about history because Farlan was a dork and Armin was a dork and they were getting along like two peas in a pod. Isabel was in the kitchen, making jokes with Mikasa as they finished dinner. Izzy loved baking and wanted to open up a shop and Mikasa just enjoyed hearing all her crazy ideas. 

A strange, but welcome, warm feeling washed through him, from his cheeks to his toes. These were his friends and they were getting along with Eren’s friends; it was important for a reason, he knew, but he couldn’t pick out exactly why, just that it lifted some anxious tension he had been carrying. 

Levi learned closer into Eren’s side, shaking his hands out of the baggy sleeves of the sweater he borrowed _only-for-this-one-class-the-building-is-freezing_ three weeks ago. His fingers were cold when they wrapped around Eren’s waist, fingers sneaking under his shirt, grazing across his skin. Even so small, unintended and insignificant, the touch felt electric, making goosebumps raise across his arms. 

Shifting without even thinking about it, Eren straightened Levi out so he could pull him into his chest, wrapping his arms around him in a way that meant Levi was his and he was Levi’s and this was so, so right. That they were meant to be like this from the very beginning. _Soulmates_ , if he would ever entertain the thought. _A perfect match, destined for each other, made to fit together_. 

“You’re warm.” Wanting to chase the heat, Levi moved with him and settled into Eren’s hold. The brush of his thumbs rubbing smooth, comforting circles against the small of Eren’s back returned all those nonsensical sentiments. _Yes, this was always meant to be._

Mikasa walked over, arm stretched out so she could flick Eren’s temple. 

“As relieving as it is to see you two being affectionate,” she said, her eyes warm and giving way to just how endeared she actually was that they could be so open now, “dinner is ready.” 

Once they were all settled and served, plates indulgently full of turkey and stuffing and mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce, Izzy held up her glass of wine and said, “Should we go around the table and say what we’re thankful for…? Or play Never Have I Ever?” 

Armin laughed, eyes bright as he met her with a stare that was borderline challenging. Levi knew that look, it used to level Brzenska down as the two commanders discussed upcoming plans for whatever the hell was going on, to which Levi always stopped paying attention after a while. He would really only stick around to have something to do, which mostly meant purposely standing around with Mikasa and glaring at the new recruits because they were cruel and found it a little funny when the kids stumbled and stammered in fear. Other times he’d rile up Jean’s squad in chess tournaments, letting them think they were sneaking the sugar cubes he left out in a dish for his tea. It was worth all the tedious hours he spent trying to teach them (Rooks start in the corners— no, _no_ , the Bishop moves diagonally— no you can’t just— that’s not a checkmate, yeah, I realize it’s fun to say but— why would I make that up, those are the official _rules_ , you little shit—) because they’d be vibrating from sugar highs and Jean would look exasperated trying to corral them to bed. 

Eren turned to look at Levi, smiling as his bangs fell across his eyes, but Levi could see how bright they were, soft but exploding with so much dazzling happiness. Levi knew he couldn’t contain it, but he didn’t expect Eren to lean forward and kiss his cheek. 

“Why did you do that?” he whispered, not trusting his own voice. He reached out to brush the hair out of Eren’s eyes to keep his hands from doing something stupid, like sticking down Eren’s pants. 

“I don’t know,” Eren shrugged. “Because I could? Because I love you?” 

The room melted away, the clinking of forks against plates and the others’ chatter faded. Levi’s breath caught in his throat, every cell in his body lighting with fire, sparking up like a match. 

He couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, could only see Eren’s smile and the hair that already fell back into his eyes. He could barely process the world around him because his cheek still burned where Eren had kissed him. 

Levi must have been staring for too long because Eren’s smile started falling, a shy hesitance surfacing, doubtful and sort of scared. So Levi did the only thing he could think of. 

He grabbed Eren’s hand under the table and said, “I love you too.”


End file.
